De glaces et de flammes
by family-business
Summary: Mêlées sont, larmes s'écrasant sur le sol, éclairées d'un sourire et d'un regard plein d'amour. Du plaisir de l'un et de la perte de l'autre, se créent plusieurs, OS, drabbles, Ironfrost.


_Salut à tous, Voici un OS d'une série d'OS et drabble écrit sur le pouce et qui seront publiés selon les idées qui me passeront dans la tête, mais n'hésitez pas à me donner quelques pistes si des choses vous viennent à l'esprit! Désolée pour les fautes, personne n'a relu, donc je suis la seule responsable... ;-)_

 _Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Le champ est couvert d'un manteau d'herbe fraîche et grasse, qui ne tarderait pas à se faner sous les coups des intempéries. Un grand arbre est implanté au centre de ce bout de nature qui semble hors du temps. Ses branches majestueuses, vêtues d'un épais feuillage, se déploient de long en large du tronc imposant. Offrant son ombre largement appréciée en temps de chaleur à présent bien lointain.

Cependant, une magnifique fleur blanche aux pétales splendides, déployés, campe fièrement sur un des bras puissant de l'arbre. Elle se trémoussait sous les caresses tendre du vent. Libérant la senteur particulière d'une plante encore timide. Les rayons tièdes du soleil couchant entourent la Belle blanche d'un halo de chaleur, la complaisant dans cette bulle de bonheur et plénitude.

Une silhouette grande et élancée d'un homme s'approche lentement de cet espace de verdure. Ses longs cheveux noir corbeau, peu commun chez la gente masculine, lui donne un aspect décalé. Ses pas restent léger et lents. Les plantes au sol, semblent s'écarter par crainte sur son passage. Sa peau est blanche comme la lune et froide comme la neige. Deux grands iris vert aux pupilles dilatées, lui donne un air de prédateur. Seul son visage reste de glace, figé, sans expression.

Arrivé sous l'arbre aux senteurs exceptionnelles, l'homme tend son long bras gracieusement, déroulantses long doigts tels des lianes entourant la proie, se dirigent vers la jeune fleur. Sa peau devient bleue, on peut suivre les creux et bosses parcourant son corps formant un dessins étrange, hypnotisant. Jusqu'à remonter à ses lobes verts qui virent à présent au rouge sang. De plus en plus inquiétant, le ciel se couvre et de gros nuages chargés d'eau prennent sa place au soleil.

La pousse blanche, frissonne sous les caprices des cieux dignes des enfants les plus caractériels. A peine les membres bleus la frôle qu'une sensation de froid l'envahit, de même que la panique. La glace émane de l'imposteur et commence à recouvrir ces pétales qui la rende si fière. Sa parure nacréese fane pour ne devenir qu'un chiffon froissé et recourbé. Aussi rigide qu'une planche et aussi fragile que du porcelaine. Son essence de vie semble aspirée par cet élan d'ombre et d'infinie gel. La Belle plante laisse échapper son dernier soupir et Loki retire sa main qui reprend sa couleur initiale. Il avait encore figé la vie dans la mort. Il a rendu intemporel la beauté de la fleur. Figé ses senteurs de printemps et de renouveau. Tout autour du Dieu du chaos et de la malice se figeait. Son pouvoir associé à celui de sa nature de jotün. Feu et glace, douleur et apaisement, destruction et création, un équilibre vital à ne pas briser. Une barrière si fine qu'il ne parvient jamais à en distinguer les limites et à ne pas les franchir.

Ses émotions lui font perdre le contrôle et ce n'est qu'une fois la colère dissipée que la peine s'impose, le tourmentant toujours plus, toujours plus fort.

Son amant, son bel amant, est son châtiment. Lui aussi emprisonné dans la glace de son éternelle beauté. Ses grands yeux noisettes brillant d'intelligence resterait rivé, contemplant le vide. Laissant son visage aux traits crispés par la surprise jusqu'à ce que le temps se décide à les faire disparaître. Son corps sculpté tel un grec resterait à l'état de statue. Et son cœur battant follement dans son enveloppe humaine, lui insufflant la vie s'est stoppé, en lévitation entre deux coups. Son monde s'est arrêté de tourner dans le bon sens depuis que son dernier souffle a été rendu.

Le dieux de la malice est mal vue par tous.

Et son homme a rejoint les anges.

Le jotün voit ses émotions figées pour l'éternité.

Et son ingénieur a subi le même sort que la fleur.

L'asgardien a sentit le froid l'envahir.

Et son humanité s'envoler.

Lui, l'homme aux deux visages, fils de deux pères, a empêché l'horloge de vie de son millionnaire de tourner.

Et la sienne par la même occasion, le séquestrant dans le cycle infernal mêlant douleur et culpabilité.

Tony Stark est mort sous le joug,de son indomptable pouvoir.

Et lui, Loki détruit tout sur son passage, et lui Loki est un monstre.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plus et le prochaine ne devrait pas tarder à arriver! Et envoyez les idées, aucune n'est mauvaises bien au contraire!

Bisouxxx :-D


End file.
